


Heart's True Desire

by nathyfaith



Category: Supernatural
Genre: De-Aged Dean Winchester, Fluffy, Funny Dean, Gen, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-14
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-02-08 19:00:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1952514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nathyfaith/pseuds/nathyfaith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean insists there's nothing wrong with the candy bar, and he bought it so he could damn well he eat it. Oh boy, how wrong he was. Now team free will plus Bobby and Abigail need to figure out how to bring Dean-o back to his former self.</p><p>In which we have Dean turned into his glorious six-years-old self.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Never Trust The Sales man

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfiction contains inappropriate language and dark humor, all OC's are owned by the authors.
> 
> Hope you all enjoy the ride!

Sam and Dean had just finished another salt and burn and were headed back to Bobby's place. The boys had been staying there for some nights now since the town was near. They were getting close when Dean saw the gas was running low. Without much thought, he stopped at the next gas station. Sam left the car to make a quick run to the convenience store, where he found some yogurt, soda, chips and an interesting candy bar. He bought three, he found himself particularly fond because it read "make your biggest dreams come true".

Sam's cellphone rang, and before he could say anything his brother's voice was heard. "Hey, Sammy! Get a water bottle, too!"

Sam grab four water bottles and move to the cashier, who smiled happily at him. He was actually quite a handsome boy. Mystic eyes, long dark colored hair, a pretty nose, probably a bit shorter than Dean; The younger Winchester waited for a moment while the guy accounted what he had purchased.

"These candies are the best." Said the salesboy. His nametag read 'Mickey', and to Sam's total surprise he was indeed wearing a Mickey Mouse tee shirt underneath his apron. Sam shook his head and paid. Mickey gave his exchanged smiling deviously to him while Sam left the store, suddenly a bit suspicious of the guy. The moment Mickey was sure no one was looking, a lollipop rapidly appeared in his hand.

"Let's the games begin, boys. This is gonna be so much fun!" And with a snap of his fingers 'Mickey' was gone.

"Did you get water?" Sam rolled his eyes, handing over one of the bottles through the window.

"It's been a minute since you called me, Dean. How would I forget that fast?" His older brother shrugged and opened the water, taking a large drink.

"I bought some candy, too."

"Any pie?"

Sam looked to his brother with furrowed brows. "It's a gas station, not a diner."

"Worth a shot."

"Anyway," He continued, dismissing the older hunter, "these are supposed to be pretty good." Dean eyed the package of one of the candy bars skeptically. "I've never heard of this before."

"I know, I haven't either. The kid who checked me out said they're the best, though."

"Of course he did, Sammy. It's his job to sell things. Probably some punk who gets his kicks from selling terrible local products to out of towners."

"His name's Mickey, and he was wearing a Mickey Mouse shirt. I don't think he's the neighborhood con artist."

"That just proves he has a twisted sense of humor! Those candy bars probably taste like crap." Sam sighed and took away the candy bar, sitting the plastic bag holding his purchases next to his feet. "Whatever, Dean. Don't try to grab one when you want a road snack, then."

"Fine by me, I don't need your creepy gas station candy."

But after a few hours, he found himself curious. Sam had long since fallen asleep, and Dean snuck one of the candy bars out of the bag. He opened the wrapper quietly, hoping not to wake his brother with the noise, and took a bit out of the bar.

His eyes widened.

"Mmm! This is awesome!" Before he knew it he'd finished off the whole bar and was moving on to a second, which was gone as quickly as the first. He thought about how he should save the last one for Sam. He had been the one to buy them, after all, and he was the one who had trusted they would be good. He almost felt bad when he finished off the third candy bar. Almost.

"You snooze you loose, Sammy boy." He said quietly, laughing a bit. He could hardly believe how happy this candy had made him, he felt like a child.

"I wish I could always feel like this."

"SAMMY! WAKE UP! SAAAMMY!" Sam's eyes popped open, and he looked to his brother for an explanation. Upon seeing him, though, he wasn't sure he could answer that.

"DEAN?" He could tell it was his older brother sitting beside him, sort of. Same clothes, same hair, same eyes. The problem was that all of these familiar features were on the body of a six-year-old boy.

"I can't see where I'm going and the pedals are too far away!"

Sam suddenly got into action, he took the hand brake and pulled it, making the Impala stop in a furious way. Dean was holding the steering wheel with so much strength that his knuckles were turning white, and after the sudden shook the younger boy was in tears.

"I-sorry, Sammy." He manages to say between sobs. "I don't know what happened."  
Sam was staring at the child as if he had three heads. A few seconds of observation made him realize that the boy was terrified, too scared to move.

"Dean, it's alright." Sam said in the smoothest voice he could muster. "Come here, I'm not angry, now what happened?"

"I don't know." Dean murmured, drying his nose and cheek in his coat's sleeve. "All I remember is eating the candies you bought they were delicious, I ate them all. I-sorry again." He said, puppy eyes and pouted mouth. Sam took some of the hair that was falling in his eyes and kissed his forehead.

"Hug?" Dean pleaded, Sam took him from the seat and brought his now little brother to his arms.

"You're not mad, are you?"

"No Dean, I'm not angry with you. I'll find a way to bring you back, now let's buckle you up so I can finish the drive to Bobby's house."

"Uncle Bobby?" Sam was surprised by the question, but smiled seeing the satisfaction on the boys face.

'I'm glad I just both three of those candies, imagine what would have happened if it had been four or five?' Sam wondered.

He closed Dean's door after buckling him up he made his way quickly to the driver's side of the car. After taking the steering wheel and checking Dean by the corners of his eyes, Sam started switching channels on the radio. He thought maybe something more teens would cheer the kid up somehow, and to his utter surprise, Dean yelled when a tune came up.

"This one! SAMMY! I LOVE THIS ONE! SING WITH ME?!" Sam was surprised when he actually recognized the music.

 _"Do you ever wonder why_  
_This music gets you high?_  
_It takes you on a ride_  
_Feel it when your body_  
_Starts to rock_  
_Then baby you can't stop_  
_And the music's all you got_  
_This must be, pop!"_

"Sing it, Sammy! Sing!" Little Dean was so happy that it was contagious, and Sam sang with him at the top of his lungs. It was the middle of the night on a road going nowhere fast, and he had never felt quite as happy as he did in that moment.

"So, you like N'Sync?" The little boy grinned. "Yup! Abby listens to them sometimes."

"I know she does, I just didn't think you liked it."

"What? It's catchy!" Sam laughed at his defensive tone. That was definitely his brother alright. He thought for a moment about Abigail and Kevin, their friends back home at the bunker. This was going to be really fun to explain to them when they got back to Kansas.

Dean had fallen asleep in the car about fifteen minutes before they got to Bobby's house. Sam didn't want to wake him, and leaving him in the car for even a minute to go get Bobby wasn't an option. He crossed around the car and lifted his sleeping brother into his arms, carrying him to the front door with great care.  
He knocked on the door with his boot, hoping it would be enough for Bobby to hear.  
The older man answered the door absently.

"About time you boys got here, I-" His face twisted a bit with confusion at the sight of the boy in Sam's arms.

"We have a problem." No matter how many times Sam ran it back by him, none of it made a lick of sense. He kept staring over at the little boy, sleeping soundly on the couch, like he was seeing a ghost.

"Sam, I've seen more crazy in my time than I could even remember. You boys broke me out of Hell, sent me to Heaven, and then sprung me from there for cryin' out loud! But this? This is a whole new level of strange we're dealin' with."

"How do you think I feel, Bobby? I passed out in the car with my big brother driving, and the next thing I know he's a kid screaming that he can't reach the pedals!" Before Bobby could respond, Sam's phone started ringing.

With a sigh he retrieved the phone from the depths of his pocket, knowing who it was before his eyes met the screen.

"Hey, Abby." She'd called Dean's cell a couple of times earlier, which he'd ignored while he racked his brain for a good way to avoid telling her about the current situation. He figured she'd be getting worried sooner or later.

"Oh, hey Sam. Is everything alright?"

He looked to his brother. "Oh, yeah, everything's fine."

"Okay, good. I called Dean earlier, but he didn't answer, so I figured I'd try you before I got Kevin worrying or anything."

"Yeah? He must've put his phone on silent and forgot or something. I'll let him know."

"Well, I guess I'll check in tomorrow. Have a good night!"

"You too!"

Bobby was staring the newly-elder Winchester down. "Abigail?"

Sam stuffed his phone back in his pocket. "Yeah, she was just checking in."

"I pieced that part together. Now, tell me how everything's fine here. 'Cause last I checked a grown man turnin' back into a six-year-old is a little less than fine, you idjit."

"I just want to buy us a little time, okay? If we can figure out how to reverse this she'll never even need to know!"

"Horse shit! How do you expect us to take care of a six year old and go after whatever caused this?"

"If you stay here with him I can go after it myself."

"You're not the go-it-alone type, Sam. We could really use an extra set of hands with him."

"So what, you want me to go get her?" Bobby gave a nod as he stood, "Yeah, I do. You and Dean get some rest tonight, though. That's a long drive it can wait 'til morning."

Sam sighed once their old friend had left the room. He made his way to the couch and looked at his brother momentarily.

"We'll fix this, Dean." He said quietly, more to reassure himself than the sleeping child. "We will." He tucked him in with the blanket before lying down on Bobby's other couch, hoping to get some sleep himself.

Several ours later Sam was awakened by a little hand shaking him a bit, he opened his eyes, confused for a moment, he blinked searching for the cause.

"Dean?" He asked.

"I am scared of monster Sammy, can I stay here?" Sam looked quickly outside imagining what time could possibly be, the night was dark and hazy, also a bit cold, Sam stared at the kid holding his blanket around his body, hair sticking at all places and tears still falling down his cheeks, in less than a second the mother hen in him was on alert. "Which monster?" He asked picking his little brother in his arms and holding him close "Did it hurt you?" Sam questioned the boy while at the same time he inspected his body for any form of bruises not seeing anything he just brought Dean closer to his body again. "Geez kid, you scared me."

"I not a clown Sammy." And Sam actually laughed. "No, you're not." And kissed his brother's hair, hugging him a bit tighter. "You can sleep with me here, okay?" Sam sat down before lying again, Dean cuddled easily over his giant of a brother, Sam simply covered him up with his blanket too and started to humming  _"Hey Jude"_   running his long fingers through Dean's hair, suddenly his breath was calm and even, signaling to the now older Winchester that the boy was fast asleep. Sam stood awake observing each of Dean's freckles, his little hand clinging to his shirt, how he would breathe by his mouth letting poofs of air out, or how he would murmur something intelligible and smile. He was mesmerized by Dean, and soon sleep claimed him as well.

In the morning that's was exactly how Bobby found them, which brought him back to old memories, a child Dean playing ball with him, a grinning Sam playing hide and seek with his older brother. Two innocent and way too grown up children entering his yard, John on their side. Dean with a cut on his face, Sam holding his books like his life depend on it, shooting glances to his older brother. Right now they seemed at ease, peaceful almost.

Bobby breathed deeply. He still reminded the look of pure shock on Dean's face when he saw him outside the bunker; Bobby was tired, fuming, hungry and also disappointed. Firstly he didn't know how the heck he had gotten back to earth, second he also couldn't put his finger on what the fuck was those comets falling the night before were, and Heaven's only knew how he had found the place both boys were in.

"Bobby?" Dean's voice was surprised and echoing in the bunker.

"No, Mick Jagger, you idjit! How dared you!?" Bobby said punching Dean's arm.

"You brought me back!"

"I did nothing of the sorts, Bobby, I swear!"

"Dean?!" Sam's voice was low, tired and a cough was heard.

"Here Moose, drink this."

"Take your hands out of him, right now demon!" Bobby practically screamed with anger launching himself into Crowley. "That's one of my boys." He was about to attack when Dean held him.

"Stop Bobby, stop. He won't hurt Sam."

"What? I don't understand."

So Dean proceed to explain him about the angels fall. That Metatron had betrayed them. That they had no idea if Castiel was still alive. And if he was, certainly as a human. Bobby still didn't know how he was there, but he was, so the only way was to embrace it.

Suddenly a knock on the door was heard. Bobby wasn't really expecting anyone unless Abigail and Kevin had decided to pay him a visit, which he thought was pretty much a big 'NO'. He opened the door to find a dirty angel, Castiel looked like he had gone from Heaven, Purgatory and Hell all over again.

"Cas?"


	2. Cas, you're back!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel is back, questions are answered and new trouble aroused.

“Cas?”

“Bobby, oh thank you. My grace is too weak right now and I couldn’t come in.”

“How is that-”

“Possible?”  

“I’ve been searching for my grace since I fell, I couldn’t go back to...” Castiel started explaining when his eyes glued to the two beings laying down the comfort sofa.

“Dean?!” The question formed in his lips. “Bobby?!”

“Yes, I’m on that one as well.” Castiel blinked and moved to another subject.

“I’m sorry about Naomi sending you down without your knowledge, but it was for the best,” Castiel said, messing his hair with one of his hands, a tired expression on his face. Bobby understood, and nodded in acceptance.

Sam woke at about that time, hearing a familiar voice in the room. His eyes bulged when he saw Castiel sitting across from Bobby at the small kitchen table.

"Cas? How did you get here?" He asked, surprise lacing his words. He sat up on the couch, adjusting his still-sleeping brother to lay alone before making his way to the table.

"I did quite a bit of walking." He changed the subject quickly. "What's happened to Dean?"

"We don't really know yet. He ate some candy I bought, and then he was a kid. I need to up Abby later so she can help keep an eye on him, while Bobby and I try to figure it all out."

Castiel tilted his head. "Abby? Does she know yet?"

"Nope!" Bobby cut in. The former angel's expression showed concern.

"I just don't really think this is a phonecall thing, Cas." Sam hurridly added.

"She is not going to be happy about this."

"Yeah, I know that."

They heard movement coming from the sitting room and shifted their attention. Dean was beginning to wake up.

The young boy rubbed at his eyes and looked over to the group, smiling at the familiar face that had joined them while he slept.

"Cas!" He sprung from his spot on the sofa and jogged over to his friend, hugging him tightly around the waist. "You're okay!"

Castiel laughed, patting him on the head. "Yes, I'm fine!" He looked to Sam and Bobby. "He is much more affectionate in this younger form, isn't he?"

Once Dean had gotten some time to visit with Bobby and Castiel, Sam told him about the plan to pick up Abigail.

"It's about a 5-hour drive to get back to the bunker, Dean, so we need to head out pretty soon if we're going to be back here tonight. Alright?"

"Abbie!" He said, excitement in his voice. "Let's go!"

"Would you like for me to accompany the two of you on the road, Sam?"

“Sure, Cas,” Sam said with a smile. “Okay, Bobby. We should be back sometime tonight.”

“Alright then. I’ll see you when you get back, boys.”

Sam helped Dean to buckle up in the back seat before taking his spot behind the wheel. Cas was already waiting patiently in the passenger’s seat.

Sam started the car,  fixing the rearview mirror so he could see his brother better while driving, for at least 15 minutes Dean was quiet, just watching the other cars pass by, Cas had closed his eyes, resting a bit, while Sam drove distracted by all his turmoils thoughts.

“Cas, I heard you saying to Bobby that you were sorry Naomi brought him back?”

“Oh, yes. I did tell him that. I suppose he was angry when he was re-acquaintance with you both.”

“Angry?! He was fuming.” Sam stated.

“I bored Sammy, turn up the radio, please?” Cas smiled at the boy and took the task himself, he was about to changed the station when Dean exclaimed “NO! It’s your song, Cas!”

Sam turned the volume up, knowing already the boy would sing it along, it didn’t take long.

“Angel with a shot gun shot gun... Don’t you know you everything I haveee!! Ahhhhh!!” 

Castiel smiled, he might be a child right now but he was still Dean, alright.

For the first hour Dean was entertained with the music, and the current chit-chat of Sam and Castiel and the view outside, Sam was okay with it so far checking him out off and on, after some minutes Dean yawn and laid down on the window, closing his eyes for a little time.

_**Meanwhile in the Batcave** _

“Maybe something bad happened to them?” Said Abby pouring some tea over her mug.

“Chill out Abbs, I’m sure they’re fine.” Answered Kevin, mixing the frying eggs.

“Or perhaps they found Cas. Maybe someone else that could help us with the whole Apocalypse Now thingy?”

“That’s a good one.” Said Crowley a smile in his face.

“No one asked your opinion, Crow.” Responded Abby a tight angry but smiling anyway, that ridiculous British demon had found a soft spot in her heart and nominated it.

“Oh, probably they are just being Winchesters, mourning over their lost angel, Dean more than Sam I’m sure --” Crowley started talking and gesticulating. “Sam must be blaming himself over his not death thing, but I’m glad he’s alive, I have a soft spot for him, you know? Must be self-loading or whatever his blood made me feel all tingling inside.”

“You really love your voice, don’tcha Crowley?” Kevin said, letting the eggs rest on a plate.

“I find it incredibly sexy.”

“Please..” Abby rolled her eyes and shook her head, long blond hair falling in cascades around her shoulders. “I wonder why we still keep you around...”

“You know you love me, Cher, there’s no need to hide.”

“You wish.” She mumbled while Kevin had a small smile on his face.

“Careful, sweet, your angel is showing.” And if looks could kill, Abigail had just given him one worth of dying.

She had her grace, but she hid it from the Winchesters, the only one aware of it was Cas, and well now Crowley too, after all, if it wasn’t for Abby herself Sam wouldn’t have survived, so playing the dutiful friend, she spent nights watching the younger Winchester, it had always been her job, until she started to fell for him and her brother and boss Metatron had cast every one of her siblings out, which was the reason she kept herself in low ground, she didn’t want anyone discovering her safety place.

They sat together in silence and ate, Abby glancing at the clock every five minutes, she hated that without Sam knowing she could pretty much feel him, his thoughts sometimes a bit messy were usually her favorite place to stay, though she simply didn’t understand why he was so closed to her at this very moment.

“More juice Abby’s?” Kevin questioned, she smiled accepting the small favor.

* * *

 

“Sammy?!” Called a sleepy Dean after almost three yours.

“Hey, champ. How’re feeling?” asked Sam, smiling at his baby brother.

“Are we there? Can we see Abbs?” Questioned the boy, rubbing his sleepy eyes.

“Oh we have another hour, but we about to stop to grabby some lunch and bathroom, I’m going to call her to let her know we’re coming back, alright?” Sam informed him.

“Can I have pie?”

“No Dean, it’s not healthy,” Cas informed him. “We must have burgers, they are very important to a growing child.” Sam eyed Cas from the corner of his eyes and shook his head while parking the Impala on a nice little Rest Stop called “Heaven Candy”.

“I like the name of this place.” Castiel stated “I too.” Agreed a happy Dean, Sam had come out of the car at the same time as Cas that was already coming to stand on his side, Dean waited for his brothers to help him out.

“Yummy burgers here we come!” The boy exclaimed the moment he was out and picked  his best’s friends hands and pulling him to a run. Sam laughed while locking the car. Perhaps he could convince both into eating a healthy meal.

They found an empty table, the place was cozy and there were at least five of six other people inside. Beautiful honeyed eyes, long honey-colored hair in a pointed tail and slim curves came to attend them.

“Oh, hello boys, how may I help you?” Her voice was soft and she couldn’t keep her eyes out of Sam, the older Winchester smile and was about to do the order when Dean said: “Are you checking my brother out?”

“No, of course not darling. I’m Lily, I’ll be your server today.” She said, blushing furiously.

“We would like three salads-”

“Sammy...” Dean started, Sam arched his eyebrows to his brothers and continued “And two burgers with fries, and three orange juices as well.”

“I really...” Cas was about to say something when Dean threw his face to side looking cute and curious. “What Cassie?? Can’t eat salad?”

“Oh, nothing actually.” Cas said the girl smiled “Well, I’ll be right back with your order.”

Sam gave Dean the biggest bitch face ever before asking “What was that all about?”

“She was eating you up with her eyes, I swear, Sammy.” Dean phrased in a whining voice.

“Al-right, I’m just gonna go outside to call to Abby, you both---” Sam said giving them hard looks “try not to cause any damage.”

Sam opened and closed the restaurant door, picking his cellphone from his pocket he dialed the familiar number.

“Finally, Sam!” Sam heard before even a ‘ _hello_ ’ from his side was said. “Where are you boys, got yourself in what kind of trouble?!”

“Hey Abby, I... we are going back home, hmm, Cas found us, he got his mojo back, I guess he was searching for it while we were healing and looking out for any other angels.”

“So, Dean and Cas are okay, right?”  Sam watched both of the boys, now literally playing with the food that had just arrived, Cas was laughing while Dean pretended that the french fries were vampire teeth “Sam!?” Abigail called him. “Yes, Abby they are more than just fine, we will be home soon, love ya.” He hung up and quickly took a picture of the moment, he would love to show that to his big brother as soon as he was back. He entered the shop and joined them, they ate, chit-chatting about nothing and everything at the same time.

Cas notice Lilly was staring at them and used his mind to communicate with her “Gabriel, is that you brother?”  But received nothing but silence, he closed his blue eyes in sadness, but sober quickly when he saw the brothers joking with each other.

Lilly held her breathe, before silently thinking “Not yet, little brother, not quite yet.” The archangel had too many plans to work it out first. And he was certainly enjoying Dean as a child, so cheeky.

Abigail sighed, returning the cell phone to its previous spot in her left pocket as she sat down on her bed. Something was wrong, she could sense that much.

“I love you, too.” She whispered to the air around her.

“Ahh, pining over the Moose here are we love?” Her head shot up, expression already fixated in a glare at the doorway. “Go away, Crowley.”

The recently humanized King of Hell grinned mischievously, walking into the room anyways.

“Oh, come on dear, you can be honest. It’s just me. You know, I don’t have the slightest idea how you possibly have time to think about keeping your cover when you’re so preoccupied with him, I really don’t. I tip my hat to you, love, you are a fine multitasker.”

“Either stop talking willingly, or I will blow my cover and make you stop myself.”

A hearty laugh broke past his lips. “Oh, alright. Don’t get your feathers ruffled sweetheart. So, has your neverending concern found them safe and sound at last?”

“Sam says they’re on the way back here now, and that Castiel is with them.” She smiled, doing her best to focus on the knowledge of her brother’s safety instead of the feeling that she was somehow  being misled.

“Oh really? Now how’d they manage to find that featherless fellow?” She rolled her eyes partially, unsure of why she felt the need to further this conversation. It was very hard to admit to herself that, since he’d been changed by Sam, she actually enjoyed his company at times. An angel keeping company with the King of Hell. She never thought she’d live to see the day.

“He said Castiel found them, and that he’s got his mojo back somehow or another.”

“Well, I’ll be damned. Now I’ll have two sets of wings to tiptoe around while I’m here.”

“What’s Abby say?” Dean asked, stuffing a few French fries in his mouth as Sam took his seat.

“Oh, she was a little worried we might be in trouble. I let her know we’re all fine and headed back that way.” Dean’s eyebrows pushed together with confusion. “I’m not fine.”

“Sure ya are! You’re alive, no broken bones, no head trauma, soul’s still in your possession--by our standards, we’re not doing half bad here!”

“But I’m six. It’s kind of a problem.” Castiel chuckled lightly at his sarcastic tone, and Sam rolled his eyes at the both of them.

“Yeah, well, we’ll cross that bridge when we get there, alright? Finish your food so we can hit the road.”

“Just sayin’,” Dean mumbled past a large bite of his hamburger.

Before long they were ready to leave the rest stop, Dean tugging Cas along to the car while rambling about his being excited to see Abby. Sam stopped at the register, which was currently being run by Lilly, to pay for the meal.

“Oh, and here’s your tip.” He added, handing her a $5 bill.

She smiled, a flirty sparkle to her eyes. “You shouldn’t have, handsome. It’s been my pleasure.”

The tall man returned the smile awkwardly. “Well, have a nice day.”

“You too, sweetie! Y’all come back now, you hear?” Lilly laughed cynically to herself once he was outside of the diner. “Or I can keep bringing the party to you.” 

Abigail was lounging in the sitting room when she heard the familiar echo of a key moving around in the iron door’s lock. They were finally back. She made her way up the stairs, eager to greet her brother above all else.

Castiel was the first to walk in, and she met him with a warm hug. “I’m so glad that you’re alright, Cas.”

“It’s good to see you, Abby.” The duo instantly connected over angel radio.

 

 


	3. Valuable Friendship

“It’s good to see you, Abby.” The duo instantly connected over angel radio.   


_ “I thought you were dead. I am so happy that you’ve returned.’ _ ”   


_ “I must warn that you should brace yourself, Abigail.” _

_ “Brace myself? For what?” _

Mere moments after the thought had been completed Abigail took note of a little boy who popped through the doorway, Sam close behind him.   


“Abby!” Confusion washed through her body as the child wrapped his arms around her waist.   


“Hi, there! Have we met, sweetie?”   


“It’s me, Dean!” She cut a nasty look to Sam. “Very cute. Whose kid did you borrow for this little stunt? Was this Dean’s idea?”

“Abby...that  _ is _ Dean.”   


“It’s not funny, Sam, and you’re not fooling me with this. I mean, you did well finding the right clothes, and he does have the eyes going for him.” Her words had begun to slow down when she really studied the boy’s face. She knelt down in front of him, looking him over very closely.   


_ “It really is Dean, Abigail,” _ Castiel assured her firmly over their secret frequency.   


She couldn’t wrap her head around how this was possible. “ _ Dean _ ? It is you. What happened?”   


“Heck if I know!” He exclaimed, shrugging his small shoulders dramatically for emphasis.

Abigail took to her feet, patting Dean on top of the head.   


“Go to your room, for just a minute. Alright?” The words felt strange as they left her mouth.   


“Oh, come ooon!”   


“I just need to talk to Sam and Cas really quick.”   


“ _ Fine _ .” Dean rolled his eyes, pouting his way down the staircase.

“What on  _ Earth _ happened to him, Sam?”   


“We were on our way back to Bobby’s house yesterday, and I bought a few candy bars at a gas station. He was driving, I fell asleep, he ate the candy, and next thing I know he’s a kid screaming that he can’t see over the wheel or reach the pedals!”   


Abigail’s eyes narrowed. “ _ Yesterday _ ? Is that why he didn’t answer his phone?”   


One of his hands flew up to run through his hair, a nervous habit. “Yeah.”   


“So it’s been a  _ day _ since this happened, but just an hour ago you were all totally alright?”   


“Abby, I’m sorry. I just didn’t think a phone call was the best way to tell you about this!”   


“So what does that mean, then? Should I assume that if one of you ends up getting killed out there somewhere when I’m not around I get to wait until the body gets home to find out because a phone call isn’t the best way?”   


“That’s not fair and you know it! You know it isn’t like that! We’re fine! If he was hurt I would have told you, but he’s not!”   


“What about this is _ fine _ ? Your older brother is now a six-year-old boy!” She exclaimed throwing her arms in the air.   


Castiel placed a hand on her shoulder. “Abigail, calm down.”   


She stood that way for a moment, rubbing the bridge of her nose in an attempt to reign her emotions back in.   


_ “If you get too upset you may out yourself. Relax.” _ _   
_

“This is strange, this is  _ so _ strange.” She said, letting out a heavy sigh. “I’m going to go check on Dean.”

Abigail walked into Dean’s room and knocked. He didn’t say anything so she opened the door “Hey kiddo, can I come in?”

“Sure.” He said looking to his feet.

“I didn’t mean to be so upset, is just, you guys are family.”

“Cas knew you would be angry.” The boy murmured.

“Look, Dean, we just have to find a way to fix you.” Dean eyed her with a sad expression. “You are never angry with him, and minutes ago you were shouting at Sam, not his fault you know, I think is better I ate them, otherwise you would have lost the book worm there.” He pouted.

“How about a shower, it will make you feel better.” Dean gave her a puzzled look and furrow his eyebrows.

“What is it?” Abby questioned, confused.

“Isn’t obvious?” The little boy was now standing in front of her, his arms crossed looking extremely petulant.

“I honestly don’t understand.”

“You’re sounding like Cas now, seriously, I have no decent clothes.” Abby’s mouth made a simple ‘o’ and she twisted her head to the side, before smiling. “Oh, of course, I hadn’t thought this really through.”

Dean looked at her as if saying  _ “Really, duh.” _

“I’m gonna go see your brother and deal with that little situation.” And she left the boy to amuse himself over a cartoon on TV.

_ “I’m fine, I’m not going to panic, it could be worse, it could have been Sam, Oh father I don’t even want to imagine that.” _

Abigail enters the bunkers sitting room and rapidly sees Crowley, Sam, Cas and Kevin, Sam has his hands hidden in his hair, completely a hundred percent done with whatever Crowley had been saying minutes ago.

“Honestly Moose, you’re just like her _ , ‘Oh poor Abby, shouldn’t have to deal with all of this shit’  _ or _ ‘How I’m so in love with you...’,  _ could you just kiss and made up? It’s killing me.” said Crowley clearly mocking the younger Winchester imitating Abby as well.

“Crowley? Are you suddenly gay and I hadn’t notice?” She asked hearing only the last phrase.

Sam laughed, Kevin smirked and Cas simply said through angel radio  _ “Nice one, kiddo.” _

“Dean, and I dare add petulantly told me he has no clothes, whatsoever.” She said Sam raised his face to meet her eyes. “What is that you talking about, he has like...” He then pondered “Oh, well, of course. Not in his actual size.”

“Precisely.”

“I go talk to him. He does tend to act more like a kid then himself lately. Did he--?” Sam trailed off as if she by any chance could read his mind, not that he knew she could, so he shook his head and pass by her the question in the air, but Abby had heard  _ “fought with you, made you feel unwanted? Like I usually seem to do?” _

_ Abby followed him with her eyes, feeling her heart ache at his thought. How come he could think she felt unwanted by him? Was she covering her feelings so much that he hand’t noticed how important he was to her? Did she really favorite Dean ackowingly? _

_ “Abigail, don’t think so hard sister. Samuel is tired and worried, and we both know how he easily puts himself down dure to past events.”  _ Castiel told her through angel radio.

A minute later an elder Winchester entered the room his younger brother throw over his shoulders laughing  happily, Sam was smiling too. “Okay, fine, but I’m not wearing anything pink no matter how much Abbies think I look adorable in it.”

“Fine, come on Abby, let’s go. Wanna come too Cas? We could buy you a spare of clothes as well.” Sam questioned adjusting the boy letting him pratically sat on his left arm.

“What’s wrong with mines?” Castiel inquires.

“Nothing, but changing them wouldn’t kill you, Wings.” Crowley stated.

“Fine, I shall acompany you.”

“And leave me alone with him? Is that some sort of new torture Moose?” Kevin arched an eyebrow at Crowley and defend himself “I should be the one troubled with your mere presence, not the other way around.”

“Is not that, prophet. You’re boring.” He sighed.

“Okay, you go with Abby and Cas then, I’ll stay see if I manage to find anything that could possiblely help us in this situation.”

“But Sammy we always shop together.” Said Dean, his voice small.

“Fine, I make company to him and search, God forbids you staying more than an hour away from your brother.” Complained Crowley “Any book I should look first, Moose?”

Sam furrow his eyebrows and smiled. “You’re such an ass Crowley.” Dean said sticking his tongue out.

“So mature Winchester, I’m trembling here.”

“Okay, enough kids, let’s go before you start bickering even more.” Abigail informed pulling Sam by its arm and narrowing her eyes to Crowley, sometimes he could actually mess with everyone’s nerves.

“I’ll drive.”

“Sure Abby.” Sam agreed.

“Me and Cas will ride on back sit, we can play ‘I see’.”

“What is that?” Castiel enquired, his eyes confused.

“It’s a game.” Dean informed while Sam bucked him up.

“Well, how do we play it?”

“Seriously, what angels do for fun? Don’t you play any games?”

“Actually no.” Cas and Abby answered both Winchesters eyed Abigail suspeciously.

“I already knew he was going to say that. It’s rather obvious, isn’t?” She voiced hoping they wouldn’t note the small shake in her voice.

“Fineee, I’ll explain. You see something and you give tips about it, right Sammy?” Dean sought for his brothers assurence.

“Exactly.” He entered the car, while Abigail took the wheel. “For example I see a red thing.” Sam started.

“Hmmm, is it in here? Or outside?”

“In here.”

“It’s Abbs' lips!” Dean smiled proudly.

“Actually no, but you get the drill.” Sam smiled shyly. Abigail blushed and started the car. “Downtown?”

“Sure, there are some good stores there.” And he relaxed listening to his brother and angel playing such a stupid game.

Before too long they had arrived at a little shopping center, and as soon as they were out of the car Dean was tugging on Abigail's arms, trying to quicken her speed into the store. Castiel lingered behind with Sam.

"She does not value your friendship less than Dean's, you know."

Sam stuffed his hands in his pockets. "I never said that she did."

"But you thought it, earlier. I heard you."

"You know," The hunter's tone was one of anger, "just because you  _ can _ do something doesn't mean you should. Stay out of my head."

"I'm sorry, Sam. It wasn't my goal to upset you, I only wished to reassure you of your importance."

"Yeah, well you did upset me, Cas. So do you do this mind-reading crap to all of us? To her?"

He wasn't sure how to answer, but the momentary pause was all Sam needed. He laughed dryly, shaking his head as he put a few feet of distance between himself and the angel. Castiel sighed, turning to the secret frequency he shared with Abigail.

" _ Samuel is angry with me. He knows I have read his thoughts. _ "

" _ You haven't said anything about me, have you? _ "

" _ I would never give up your secret, Abigail, I swear it. _ "

Just then the stragglers walked through the doors of the store, where Dean and Abigail were already waiting.

“You two are moving as slow as slugs!” Abigail said with a smile, elbowing Sam in the ribs playfullly. He gave her a smile, but even if Cas had said nothing, it would have been obvious that something was bothering him. When they had made it to the boy’s section she approached Sam linking her arm on his and resting her head on his shoulder.

“What got you so grumpy anyway?” She questioned her eyes laying on him.


	4. Self Loathing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoy this chapter, can't wait to hear your thoughts!

“Is Cas. I mean, don’t get me wrong, he’s a great guy, I mean angel. But I really wish he would stop peeping on my mind. I know he thinks he has the right, took me out of Hell and all, but I really don’t know why he even bothers.” He stated, Abby saw the display of emotions on his face and decided to do her own peeping. _ “Clearly is a waste of time, I am so worthless he couldn't bring me complete, had to leave my soul behind. Plus why really, he was only trying to please Dean, my perfect brother, always the dutiful one, a better son, hunter, lover, even a better protégé. So why did Cas bothered to bring me back? Doing all that work, they should have let me burn, after all, everything I touch ends in flames, no matter what.”  _

Abby held her tears. Squeezing his arm a little bit, he looked at her, giving the smallest smile she had ever seen him display. She followed his eyes, they were on Castiel and Dean, Dean was showing Cas a Batman T-shirt, while Cas frown about it. Abby laughed but was suddenly taken aback by Sam’s thoughts  _ “He sure would be a better father as well, he has done parenthood his whole life. I don’t even know where I’m standing.” _

“Sammy!?” Dean called, his face with a big grin “Can we buy this two?” He said showing a big shirt with Batman and Robin in it and a smaller version for himself. Sam actually smiled, his dark thoughts leaving him, he stood in front of his brother.

“One for you and another for Cas?”

“No silly, one for you and one for me! Come try out this one with me?!” Sam smiled picking his brother up. An old woman saw then and smile saying to Dean “Oh, your father must love you very much, little guy.” Sam was about to correct when Dean simply said, “Yeah, my dad is that awesome!”

Abigail watched the two brothers as they walked over to the dressing room, her green eyes sparkling with delight. It was pretty interesting, seeing Sam in the elder position for a change.

Castiel moved next to her, a hand reaching up to her shoulder. The gesture snapped her focus from the boys to him rather quickly.

“If you ever do plan on telling him how you feel, you realize he’ll need to know about your secret as well, don’t you?”   


“Who’s to say I ever plan to tell him either of those things, brother?”   


He sighed, dropping the hand back to his side. “You’ve gotten a bit too close to hide things forever, don’t you agree? They will realize, sooner or later, that you’re different than them.”

“I know that, Castiel.”   


“What happens when years go by and you don’t seem to change, or if one of them is wounded beyond repair and they still walk away from it? These boys aren’t blind to our world, they _ will  _ find you out if you stay, whether it comes from your mouth or not.”   


The blonde sighed, her gaze shifting to the floor. “That’s why I plan to leave while I’m ahead.”   


Castiel’s face changed, an expression of great concern taking over. “What do you mean, Abigail?”   


“When we’ve managed to fix Dean, to get him back to normal, I will no longer be travelling with them as their friend. I will return to being a watchful guardian and nothing more, as was my original assignment.” Her tone was flat, a total contrast to her usual cheery demeanor. The words tasted like ash on her tongue.   


“What do you expect to do? Just sneak off into the night one day? They will look for you, sister--they will ask my help. What do you intend I tell them then?”   


She swallowed a lump in her throat before responding. “I don’t expect they’ll be looking for me, not if they think I’ve died.”

“What?” Castiel’s voice was sharp, a tell of his anger at the idea.   


“I know how Naomi made her decoys, the copies. I can create one in my image--”   


“Bite your tongue, sister. I will not allow this talk!”   


“It’s a good thing I don’t need your permission then, brother.”   


The air between them was full of tension and hostility, but when they spotted the Winchesters exiting the changing room they both worked to veil it from them.    


“ _ This conversation is not over, Abigail. _ ”   


“ _ It is for now. _ ”   


She turned off the angel radio, smiling as Dean came bouncing up to her with the Batman shirt in hand. “Abby, guess what?”   


“What?”   


“I’m Batman.” He said with a grin.   


“Some things never change,” Abigail said with a chuckle, grabbing his other hand and leading him in another direction. Castiel and Sam followed.

“Here we go! This is exactly what we need.”   


Dean’s eyes widened in horror. “NO!”   


He tried to dart away, but his recent size change made him easy to hold in place. “Just pick one, Dean.”   


When Sam saw what she was pointing to, he erupted into a fit of laughter. Even Castiel still upset with the girl, cracked a smile.

“A booster seat?!” Sam choked out.   


“SHUT UP, SAMMY! TELL HER NO!”

“I don’t think that he can shut up  _ and _ tell me no, buddy.”   


“Abby, it’s really a nice gesture and all,” Sam started, trying hard to contain his laughter, “but we never used booster seats when we were kids the first time around. Once we were out of car seats we were done, you know?”   


“I don’t care. The rules of the road are that children under the age of eight have to use one of these booster seats in the car, and we’re getting one.”   


Dean glared at her. “I don’t think I like you very much right now. I’m an adult!”   


“Actually,” Castiel chimed in, “You are currently a child, and she  _ is  _ right.”   


“You guys suck! Sammy, tell ‘em I don’t need one!”   


The young boy wasn’t overly fond of his brother’s silence.   


“Well, Dean...they kind of have a point.”   


“Oh, come on!” He shouted, pouting.   


“I’m serious! Just because dad didn’t get them for us, doesn’t mean it was his best idea. Dad did a lot of things that weren’t great ideas.”   


“I hate you all.” Dean pouted, finally giving up his fight against Abigail’s hold on his hand.   


“You can hate us later. Just pick one.” She smirked.

He mumbled something under his breath that no one in the group could quite make out.   


“What was that?” Sam quizzed.   


“I said,” he paused, sighing in defeat before continuing in a whisper, “I said I want the one with flames on it...”   


It was harder than any in the trio of adults could have imagined not to laugh.

When they got back out to the car, Dean was none too excited about the seating situation. A chorus of muffled giggles from his friends and brother once the seat was added prompted him to fight even being put in the car.    


“No! I’m not going to sit there!”   


As the acting elder, Sam shoved his brother into the back seat, locking him down in the booster before he could do a thing to fight it.   


“Bitch!”

“Jerk.” Sam grinned.   


“Hey! Watch your language, little man!” Abigail told Dean from the driver’s seat, sarcasm dripping from her words.   


“I’m not talking to you ever again, Abby.”   


“I would say act your age, but...”   


“I’m not talking to you either, Sammy! None of you! You’re all shunned!”   


Laughter filled the car as Sam took the passenger’s seat. He was still frustrated with Castiel and decided against sitting in the back with him and Dean this time.

The drive back to the bunker was a silent one. Abigail and Sam had both decided against turning on the radio, in hopes of forcing Dean to break his vow of silence to ask for some music.   


He was more stubborn than they gave him credit for.

When they got through the door Dean ran ahead of the group down the stairs and plopped next to Kevin on the couch. The prophet seemed to be having a staring contest with Crowley, who was sat in a chair across the room.   


“Hey Kevin, everything alright?” Sam called.   


“Don’t trust them, Kevin. They’ll make you use a booster seat.”   
Kevin perked a brow at the boy, while Crowley cackled at the statement. 

“Oh, don’t tell me you bought the miniature one a  _ booster _ seat!”   


“For your information, it’s to keep him safe! It was also completely Abby’s idea, but he hates us all now anyways.” Sam grinned.

“Because you all agreed!”   


“HA! I knew I could get you to talk to me somehow!”   


“Damn it!” Abigail chuckled at the exchange.

“What?! Oh no, no way Sam!”   


“Come on, Kevin, we really need your help!”   


“You are not leaving me here, alone, with Crowley while you all take a road trip to Bobby’s house!”   


“If we need information from any of the books here we’ll need your eyes!”   


Kevin looked frantic. “I said no!"   


“Oh calm down, prophet.” Crowley rolled his eyes. “I’m due for a pop-in to Hell, anyhow. If I’m to maintain the title of King, and keep it free of new nasties for you lot, I do have to keep up appearances. Can’t have anyone getting suspicious of my activities up here, can I?”   


Sam slapped Kevin on the back. “Problem solved!”   


“What if he comes back while you’re gone?”   


“You do remember that I cannot step foot into this fortress of yours without being escorted by on of you, don’t you? I thought you were the smart one!”   


“I am! That’s why I don’t trust you.”   


Crowley smirked at the prophet before turning his attention to Sam. “Call me when you’re back in town, you know how I love these fun visits after all.”   


On that note he made his way to the stairs, stopping just before he opened the door. "Good luck fixing Dean, I hope it's a success. He's more fun to toy with when he isn't waist-high on you."

And with a snap of his fingers he was gone, course they didn’t know that all Crowley really did was hide and wait for them to leave, after all, lately Abaddon was ruling Hell, and while on it, the form ex-King of Hell, made a plan to get more featherless ass holes in this game, even if he particularly didn’t like Lucifer that much, he knew though that with another Winchester and plus two Archangels they would find eventually a way of opening Heaven again. Meanwhile, he searched and boy there were books to read.

The five hours of drive to Bobby where what you like to call a torture. First Dean was still working his ‘non-talking’ declared war, Kevin was mumbling about books and spells, Cas sat on the other side of Dean booster seat, which meant we were literally protected of Kevin’s unstoppable questions by the younger boy, Sam had taken the wheel, while Abby was sitting on the passengers seat. She signed loudly when finally each of their occupants was quiet.

“I can barely believe this.” Abby was able to form.

“They slept,” Cas said. “Kevin was needing the sleep, and Dean fought it for too long.”

Sam watched them by the viewer mirror, a slim grin covered his face.

“Want me to drive for a while, Sam?”

“No Abby, I’m good, get some sleep too, I feel like I never see you sleeping at all.” He said playfully.

“Okay, one of you wake me when we get there?”

“Sure.” Agreed Sam and Cas.

When they finally arrived Sam got out, Cas poofed from the car, Kevin yawning came out as well, Sam picked up Dean, letting the boy rest his head on his shoulder, while Abby exited the car in the most charming way.

Kevin knocked receiving a “Just a moment!” from inside the house. They heard a bump and an exclaim of “Balls!” before Bobby opened the door.

“Oh hello, boys, and lady. Please come in.” He gestured with his hand opening the door widely.

“Hey, Bobby,” Sam said, Cas nodded his head, Kevin smile and when he closed the door, Abby approached him and kissed his cheek.

“How are you, Abby?”

“Good, how about you.”

“Oh, you know same, same old, an apocalypse on the road, getting back from the death, my adopt nephew as a kid, things couldn’t be possibly simpler.” He said in a mock tone. “Let’s start this research feist!”

“I’m gonna put him down,” Sam informed.

“Sure thing. I’ll call some delivery, I think today calls for a pizza.” Bobby moved to the kitchen leaving both angels and human to accommodate, not that he was aware of the first one, though.

Sam tucked his brother in, covering up with one of the many blankets around, he kissed his forehead and was about to leave when Dean said “Daddy?” Sam’s heart ache and he reached for his brother again sitting on the bed and lovingly caressing his face “Sorry buddy, is just me.”

“Sammy?” His green eyes shone for his big brother. “You could be my daddy now since we are miles from finding how to turn me back.” Dean’s voice was insecure as if he was afraid Sam wouldn’t accept the offer.  “Of course Dean,  I’ll try being the best father ever, for you, okay?”

“You already are Sammy.” Said the boy launching himself into his brother's arms again surprising the now elder Winchester. “I love you too Dean,” Sam said hugging him close. “Get some sleep, I’ll be downstairs, anything you need, just scream.” And tucking his ‘child’ again Sam smiled as he left the room.  Sometimes that was Dean, making him feel like he actually worth billion dollars.

“Hey pretty boy, let’s eat!” Abby said smiling as he saw him.

“I’m starving, I’ll keep some slices to Dean, he decided sleep was more important.” He said, grabbing a big slice of pizza for himself.

There was leftover pizza, books and beer around the place after 5 hours, Abby was on the floor with two books at her side, Cas was mirroring her, Bobby had read a passage in another book at least twice, Kevin frowned over the tablet in his hands, it was all being very worthless.

“I need a coffee.”

“No, you need sleep. We all need some sleep.” Sam informed than a moment later said: “Well, except Cas, he doesn’t sleep.”

“I could use a moment to think and start again,” Castiel said, sighing. Sam started grabbing empty bottles, pizza carts and moving some books out of the way.

Sam sat down on the couch, still reading a book, through angel radio Cas and Abby talked  _ “I honestly don’t understand why you can’t explain everything to him, Abigail. In all my time with the Winchesters, I’ve come to know that Sam is the most understandable of the two of them.”  _

__ She watched Sam yawn a bit, putting his left hand in front of his mouth. He closed the book and laid down on the too small coach for him, but for some reason, he seemed extremely comfortable. 

_ “I can’t, he will never trust me again. All the things I did to help, they hurt him. I can’t.”  _

Cas sighed, _ “Alright Lil’ sister, but he will eventually discover.”  _

Abby nodded _  ,“Let’s cross that bridge when it comes to it.” _

Sam fell asleep, both angels move to the kitchen chit-chatting for a long time, about every plot and idea to change their current situation. Sam was tossing in his sleep, in had been so long since the last time Lucifer pervade his dreams, but this time he wasn’t being his regular sassy annoying ass. 

They were in a white room, Lucifer was wearing the same clothes he did at the day they were locked in the cage, but his eyes were savant and his voice smooth as he approached Sam,  _ “Samuel, listen to me.”  _ Sam felt like moving, running away but something stronger than him kept him in place, _ “We need help. Where is Castiel, Gabriel, and Abigail? I must speak with my brothers and sister, is rather urgent. Help me.”  _

Scared, his breath caught in his throat Sam got up. He needed some water and also an explanation at least from Cas. Lucifer could be lying about his sister's name, it couldn’t possibly be his Abigail, the girl he had accidentally or not so much fell in love with. Not his Abby.

When he saw that Abigail was still awake, and talking to Castiel, he felt a pang of worry in the pit of his stomach.

What if it was true? Had she really been lying to them, through all this time?

As he came closer, Abigail began to warn Castiel over their secret frequency. They were both hearing Sam’s thoughts, and she made sure Castiel knew that he wasn’t to say a word about what she really was.

“Hey, Cas. Abby.”

“Hello.”   


“Hey, Sam!” Abigail said cheerily.   


“What are you still doing up? It’s pretty late, you should be getting some sleep.”   


She tried not to show how she was feeling about his testing words. “I just found out earlier that one of my best friends was turned into a child by candy, Sam. Getting a full night’s sleep isn’t exactly taking first priority right now.”   


“Oh,” a soft sigh broke his sentence. “Well, you still should go get some sleep.”

The woman yawned, stretching in her seat. “I know you’re probably right. I’m just, worried. What if we can’t fix this?”   


“Well, we can’t afford to think like that.”  


“Sam is right,” Castiel started, “you should go and get some sleep.”

They could hear his thoughts swirling around. Somehow he had grown suspicious of her.

‘ _ I won’t tell him anything. I don’t approve of your keeping secrets, but we all have enough to worry about right now. _ ’

“Alright, alright. I’ll go lay down.”

When she had left the room Sam sat down, just in time for Castiel to stand up from the table.


End file.
